


[podfic] Freedom on Endor

by carboncopies, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Multi-voice Podfic, Past Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Spoils the Rebels ending, Years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Rex sat back slightly. “Any relation to General Anakin Skywalker?” he asked, too casual, and Luke swallowed hard.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	[podfic] Freedom on Endor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freedom on Endor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719082) by [starlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Spoils the Rebels ending, Past Character Death, Years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi

 **Length:** 00:11:53

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Freedom%20on%20Endor_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
